Nuevas experiencias
by myhouse
Summary: Hay que aprender a hacer nuevas cosas y tener nuevas experiencias... Situado después de "Broken"
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les traigo otro fic, estoy empezando a notar que todo lo que escribo es algo cursi o sentimnetal, pero espero que les guste =)

Se me vino la idea después de ver los cortos del siguiente capitulo de la nueva temporada y por cierto el capitulo "Broken" estuvo magnifico =).

**-----------------------------------**

**NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS**

-¿Y como vas?-

-Bien-

-Has hecho algo nuevo-

-Puessss…. Hice un pastel de triple chocolate-

-Algo nuevo aparte de tus clases de cocina, que por cierto fue una buena idea-

-Gracias-

-¿Y bien?... ¿Has hecho algo nuevo?-

-Pues no se exactamente que se pueda considerar como algo nuevo-

-Greg, tienes que aprender a hacer nuevas cosas a tener nuevas experiencias, y aun que no resulten como tú esperabas, debes vivirlas y quien sabe, tal vez terminen de una buena forma. ¡Ya sé¡ quiero que hagas algo que nunca te atreverías a hacer y me lo platiques la próxima sesión-

-Pero si es algo que nunca me atrevería a hacer, entonces quiere decir que nunca lo voy a hacer-

-¡Greg!-

-OK-

House se quedo pensativo en la oficina del Dr. Nolan. ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer?

-------------

House estaba en su oficina aun pensativo. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? ¿Qué no me he atrevido a hacer? Podría ser amable con las enfermeras, no, eso ya lo he hecho cuando quiero que hagan algo. Puedo ser amable con los pacientes, no, también ya lo he hecho y ellos siempre terminan arruinándolo con lo idiotas que son. Ahhhh… estoy perdido.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?- Decía Wilson conforme entraba a la oficina.

-Bien-Le contesto House aun pensativo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Sucedió algo?-

-¡Acabo de estar con el Dr. Nolan, no necesito que alguien más que me este interrogando sobre si me encuentro bien o no!-

-Entonces te dijo algo que no te gusto-

-No es eso-

-Entonces-

-Me pidió que haga algo que nunca me atrevería a hacer-

-¡Vaya! Si que es una tarea muy difícil para alguien a quien no le interesa lo que piensen o digan las demás personas sobre lo que él haga-

House lo vio con una mirada de ¡No seas estúpido Wilson!

-¡Ya sé! Podrías pagar el dinero que le debes a cierta persona, es algo que nunca has hecho-

-No, eso es algo que esta fuera de mis facultades, es como si un ser supremo me impidiera hacerlo- Wilson solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo.

-------------

Cuddy iba leyendo unos papeles mientras se dirigía a su oficina, al abrir la puerta y levantar la mirada vio que House estaba adentro, extrañamente no estaba sentado en su silla, ni revisando sus cosas, solo estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-¿House? ¿Sucede algo?-

-No, yo…-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le decía mientras se sentaba en la otra silla a su lado.

-Hoy fui a ver al Dr. Nolan-

-¿No te fue bien con él?-

-No, si me fue bien, es sólo qué… me pidió que hiciera algo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer- Le decía con la cabeza baja, Cuddy lo miraba sin entender bien a que se refería House.

-¿Y qué es lo que nunca has hecho?-

-Esto- House tomó aire y por fin dijo - Cuddy, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

--------------

El siguiente capitulo y último lo subó de inmediato, ya lo tengo solo estoy dandole los últimos toques, además este fue muy corto.

Gracias por leer =)


	2. Chapter 2

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews =) bueno aqui esta la segunda parte que también es la final.

-----------------------------------

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo nuevo que hiciste?-

-Invite a salir a Cuddy-

El Dr. Nolan se le quedo mirando, esperando que hiciera algo que expresara que estaba jugando, pero no ocurrió, House se mostraba calmado, incluso algo avergonzado no sabía para donde mirar.

-¿Y qué sucedió?-

-Me dijo que si-

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque usted me dijo que hiciera algo que nunca me atrevería a hacer-

-¿Pero por qué escogiste precisamente pedirle salir contigo?-

-¡Ah!... No lo sé-

-Pudiste solamente hacer otra cosa, pero decidiste hacer esto ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… quería que fuera algo… algo significativo-

-Significativo en que forma-

-Pues… no lo sé… quería hacer algo que… me ayudará a mejorar-

-¿Y ya sabes a donde la llevaras?-

-Precisamente por eso vine, quería ver si me prestan uno de esos cuartos acolchados, no sabe todo lo que se puede hacer cuando no tienes el pendiente de golpearte en algún lado y hacerte daño- Decía House abriendo más los ojos.

El Dr. Nolan, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante el comentario de House.

-¿Y tú y la Dr. Cuddy hablaron al respecto, después de que te dijo que si?

-Eh…no-

-¿No me digas que solo saliste de ahí?

-No, bueno, sólo quedamos en que pasaría por ella hoy y…. después salí-

-¿Y como te sientes?

-Pues no se-

-Vamos, ¿Qué acaso no tienes algún tipo de sentimiento sobre lo que paso, sobre lo que puede pasar-

-Pues…supongo que me siento… bien-

-¿Ya sé?- Dijo el Dr. Nolan al ver que House no podía aun expresar claramente sus sentimientos.

A House le estaba empezando a molestar ese "Ya sé" parecía que detrás de el venían propuestas que no eran de su agrado o comentarios idiotas.

-Hoy por la noche cuando salgas con la Dra. Cuddy quiero que le expreses tus sentimientos sobre la situación-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, es un buen ejercicio para que te conectes con otras personas-

House sólo se quedo mirando al otro doctor, lo que le había pedido ahora era mucho peor, no sabía como hacerlo, ¿como enfrentaría esa situación?

---------------

House llegó en su motocicleta a la casa de Cuddy a las ocho en punto, a esa hora se habían quedado de ver. Caminó hacia la entrada y cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta, le entraron muchas dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo, y sobre lo que tenía que hacer, estaba por darse media vuelta y marcharse, pero ya era demasiado tarde había tocado a la puerta sin siquiera pensarlo. Cuddy no tardo mucho en abrir.

-¡Vaya! Para alguien que siempre llega tarde al trabajo, esto si que debe ser algo nuevo- Comento Cuddy para romper el hielo ya que los dos se habían quedado viendo un momento sin decir nada.

-¿Estas lista?-

-Si-

Le contesto Cuddy quien vestía unos jeans y una blusa algo entallada, tomó una chaqueta de mezclilla del perchero y salió para alcanzar a House.

-Te vestiste adecuadamente, ¡bien!- Le decía House a Cuddy que la miraba de arriba para abajo, mientras se dirigían hacia la motocicleta.

Cuddy no sabía si lo que le había pedido House un día anterior era cierto o solo un juego, pero aun así le había contestado que si, tampoco estaba segura de si aparecería para su "cita", pero aun así se preparo y lo espero, tampoco estaba segura de cómo seria su "cita" pero conocía a House y sabía que con él nada era normal, así que se vistió cómodamente sabiendo que irían en la motocicleta.

House condujo hasta una pequeña villa junto al lago Assunpink parecía que había una especie de carnaval, no muy grande por que la comunidad era pequeña pero se veían algunos pequeños restaurantes, algunos juegos mecánicos, locales de comida, regalos y juegos. A Cuddy le sorprendió ha donde la había llevado House, nunca había esperado que la llevará a un lugar con gente y menos en donde hubiera niños.

Los dos se pasearon por el carnaval, no había mucho que ver pero era agradable. Probaron un poco de toda la comida que vendían, miraron las "baratijas" que así había nombrado House a los diversos artículos que se vendían, se habían subido a la rueda de la fortuna que había instalado a las tazas giratorias, en esté último House en una acción malvada que para nada es su costumbre, hizo que girara demasiado, provocándole a Cuddy ganas de volver el estomago.

Después de eso y para calmarla un poco, House la condujo cerca de la orilla del lago, se sentaron sobre el pasto, recargándose sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, a ciertas distancias se podían observar algunas parejas que también estaban sentadas en el suelo o recargadas en los árboles.

-Me sorprendes House-

-Bueno esa ya lo se, no puedo evitarlo, así soy-

-Jaja… nunca creí que me trajeras a un lugar como este-

-Bueno el carnaval, las personas y sobre todo los niños lo arruinaron, pero no estuvo mal-

Cuddy se preguntaba si entonces House no la había traído al carnaval, entonces ¿a que exactamente?

-Falta poco- apunto House viendo su reloj.

-¿Falta poco para qué?-

-Para lo que venimos-

-¿A que exactamente venimos?

-Sólo espera-

El tiempo transcurría y House y Cuddy por momentos conversaban sobre el hospital, sobre Wilson, el equipo, las enfermeras en otros momentos guardaban silencio o miraban a la gente que se marchaba, las parejas que llegaban y se iban, incluso House le conto alguna que otra situación que había vivido en Mayfield.

Cuddy se seguía preguntando a que habían ido, por que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y se estaban quedando solos, si House sólo la había llevado a ese lugar para tener sexo no parecía muy buena idea del todo, hubiera sido mejor quedarse en su casa era un lugar más cómodo.

-House ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las once veinte… falta poco-

-¿Falta poco para qué?, ¡House! Ya dime-

-Cálmate-

-House, ya no hay nadie aquí más que tú y yo-

Cuddy se estaba poniendo algo impaciente y molesta; de repente un ruido se escucho a sus espaldas, Cuddy volteó y observo que las luces de los juegos mecánicos se habían apagado, las luces de los locales y restaurantes le seguían en forma de onda, seguidas por las luces del alumbrado público, sólo una que otra luz a cierta distancia una de la otra había quedado encendida.

Cuddy ahora se veía envuelta por el manto de la noche, le entraron un poco de nervios por la situación pero saber que estaba con House la calmaba.

-Mira-

Cuddy volteó para ver a House, que estaba mirando hacia el frente, hacia el lago. Ella lo imitó.

-¡Por Dios! Es hermoso-

En el lago se reflejaban las miles de estrellas que se podían ver en el cielo.

-Está pequeña villa, esta muy entregada con la conservación de la naturaleza y todo eso, por eso siempre a las once treinta apagan todas las luces- Decía House observando la expresión de Cuddy.

-Nunca había visto tantas estrellas, es hermoso-

-Si… las luces de la ciudad lo arruinan-

Cuddy no podía dejar de ver el lago y el cielo, como cuando un niño ve por primera ves un árbol de navidad con todas esas pequeñas luces y adornos.

-Gracias House…esto es maravilloso-

-Gracias a ti- Cuddy lo miró, no entendía por que le daba las gracias –Por haber venido-

-Pues…gracias por invitarme…sabes nunca pensé que lo harías-

-Si bueno… eso fue algo que…digamos el Dr. Nolan me ayudó a hacer-

-Pues creó que debo ir a darle las gracias al Dr. Nolan-

-Siii jaja… también me pidió que te dijera algo-

-¿Qué me dijeras algo? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Después de que le dije que habías dicho que si y que iba a pasar por ti- House no sabía como comenzar la tarea que le había asignado su doctor, estaba dándole algo de vueltas al asunto.

-¿Le cuentas todo al Dr. Nolan? ¿Si tenemos sexo se lo dirás?-

-Si me lo pregunta… supongo que sí- le contesto de una forma burlona.

--------------------

-¿Y bien como te fue?-

-Bien-

-¿Sólo bien?- El Dr. Nolan esperaba que House le dijera algo más pero ya lo conocía y sabía que había que sacarle los sentimientos a la fuerza, las ideas fluían libremente pero los sentimientos era otro cuento –¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Si-

-¿Y como te fue?-

-Supongo que bien-

-House, se más especifico por favor-

-Bien… pues… le dije como me sentía-

-¿Y que le dijiste?-

-Que estaba… inseguro y temeroso al pedirle que saliera conmigo, que estaba agradecido por que aceptó-

-Que más-

-Que me alegró en verdad que fuera, que…me sentía feliz de ver que ella se veía feliz-

-¿Si?-

-Que en verdad estaba emocionado por lo que estaba sucediendo, que… estaba siendo demasiado cursi- dijo House burlándose de si mismo.

-jaja ¿y qué te dijo ella? –

-Que para nada parecía cursi-

-Que más –

-Que le alegraba que me expresará-

-Uhum-

-Que estaba cambiando-

-¿Y como te sentiste al oírla decirte esas palabras?

-Pues… bien-

El Dr. Nolan sabía que a House le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos pero sabía que ese "bien" era algo realmente bueno.

–Tú expresión me dice que la pasaste muy bien, dime ¿Pasó algo más?- El doctor enfatizo en el más.

-¿Quiere saber si tuvimos sexo?... Dr. Nolan me sorprende, no creí que fuera ese tipo de persona-

-No, lo pregunto por que si es así quiero saber si tú crees que es lo correcto pasar de una situación a otra tan drásticamente-

-No-

-¿No qué? ¿No lo crees? O no…-

-No tuvimos sexo-

-¿Sabes qué?-

"¿Sabes qué?" es un sustituto de "ya sé" pensaba House, en espera de la nueva gran idea que se la había ocurrido a su doctor.

-Ya no es necesario que vengas, tal vez una o dos sesiones al mes o cuando tú lo creas necesario-

-¿Qué?- expresaba House incrédulo a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Me doy cuenta que en verdad quieres cambiar y que lo estas llevando por muy buen camino- House lo miraba aun incrédulo –En verdad te estas conectando con las personas, conmigo aun que soy tu doctor lo estas haciendo muy bien y con la Dra. Cuddy me parece excelente la forma en que lo estas llevando-

House sentía que se estaba sonrojando por tantos halagos que estaba recibiendo y que continuaban.

-Aun te queda mucho por recorrer, necesitas seguir relacionándote con las personas, no importa que pienses que no te van dejen algo de importancia en tu vida, aun que sea algo mínimo siempre ayuda, y sobre todo debes relacionarte lo más profundamente que puedas con las personas a las que les importas y que a ti te importan, pero vas bien-

House solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno… ¿quieres agregar algo más?-

-Ahh… pues… sólo que Cuddy le manda saludos-

-Cuando la veas dile que yo también le mando saludos-

-Puede decírselo usted mismo… va a venir a recogerme-

-¿Ves? Te dije que tener nuevas experiencia, podrían terminar de una buena forma- Decía el Dr. Nolan con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Fin

-------------------------

Lo deje así para que ustedes se imaginen lo que sigue, además que hay que esperarnos a ver que pasa en la serie XD

Gracias por leer =)


End file.
